A Night Walk
by Ucchan
Summary: My first songfic!!! Yea!! Actually, my first ever fic. Taking place after Ranma & Akane's Wedding, this fic focuses around Ucchan(Of Course!!!!) and how she's feeling after.


Night Walk 

Standard Disclaimer: I'm sure you've all heard this a million times, but Ukyou, Ranma, Akane, and all of the other Ranma 1/2 characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The song in this fic is called On My Own, from Les Miserables. The character who sings it on Broadway is Eppoine. (my fav!!!!!!) It doesn't belong to me either.   
  
Please don't sue me!!! Wait... I'm only 13... you can't sue me!!!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um... where were we? Oh yes... This is my first songfic so please use constructive criticism. Thanks!!!! 

Nermia, Japan 

The harsh pitter patter of rain sounds all throughout the streets of Nerima. Dusk is settling on the town, and the last rays of sunlight are fading, dying, blending in with the rain.   


A lone figure walks along the streets. It is a young girl, dressed in an okanomiyaki outfit. Her hair is a dark brown, now wet and tangled. Her arms hang limply at her side. She has no umbrella, but seems not to care as the harsh wind sends rain hurtling at her like bullets. She splashes through the puddles, not looking where she's going, her mind elsewhere. A car comes, spraying her with dirty water as it passes. 

Why did I do it? Why did I think I could change everything?! 

_And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to..._

Ruining his trust like that... 

_Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say "Hello" to.___

_But now the night is near, and I can make believe he's here._

Damn you, Ukyou! 

_Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping___

_I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping._

Oh Ranma!__

_The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head...._

A scene flashes through her mind: Ranma's Wedding, nearly a week earlier. 

* * * * 

"Akane, you do not deserve Ranma!!! He loves me!!! Ranma is mine!" Ukyou screams as she throws 5 razor sharp spatula's at Akane. Ranma steps in the way, catching all of them at the nick of time. 

" How could you Ukyou??!! What possessed you to try and hurt Akane like that??!!! Ranma yelled afterwards at Ukyou. 

"Ranma, honey... I'm so sorry!! I... I.. please forgive me!" A desperate Ukyou cries. 

"You and I are no longer friends, Ukyou!" Ranma storms out of the room to comfort Akane. Ukyou sinks to the floor, sobbing. 

* * * * * 

_On my own, pretending he's beside me..._

Ranma, I didn't mean it! 

_All alone, I walk with him till morning.._

I've loved you since the beginning Ranma. Don't you remember the smiley faced okanomiyaki I'd make for you? You were my one, my only, my best friend. How can you cast all of that away? 

_Without him, I feel his arms around me..___

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me.___

I came all the way to Nerima to find you, and you made me feel good about being a woman again. Don't you remember me? Your cute fiancé? 

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver,___

_All the lights, are misty in the river._

How blind are you, Ranma? Why do you choose Akane? You say yourself that she's a stubborn, violent, uncute chick who poisons all cooking? 

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight,___

_And all I see is him and me, forever and forever._   


Ukyou enters a park. In the middle of it, there is a fountain of a girl and a boy holding hands, sitting on a stone. She sits on a bench nearby, sighing, imagining that Ranma and her are a couple, walking to school together, going on dates, going to her shop, maybe even marrying... 

_And I know, it's only in my mind,___

_that I'm talking to myself and not to him._

Why do you not choose me? I love to cook, would never want to harm you, and love you dearly. It makes no sense! 

_And although, I know that he is blind,_

Don't leave me, Ranma! 

_Still I say... there's a way for us._

I will always be your Ucchan, no matter what you say, Ranchan. 

_I love him, but when the night is over,___

_He is gone, the river's just a river.___

_Without him, the world around me changes...___

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!_   
__

What am I thinking? Ranma loves Akane. I am nothing to him, nothing but a silly little friend! A stupid little trusting friend who follows him like a dog, always hoping that someday, I'll get more than scraps of food from him. I'll be the one at the table, Akane will be the one in the doghouse! 

_I love him, but everyday I'm learning,___

_All my life, I've only been pretending._   
__

Why am I here? How can I still be here? What is there left for me to look forward to? Konatsu? Tsubasa? No! Where is the nice treat at the bottom of the cereal box? Where's the golden ticket on the Wonka bar? 

_Without me, his world will go on turning...___

_A world that's full of happiness that I will never know!_

The treat is missing. The ticket has been stolen. Those who follow the path of the righteous have no reward. 

_I love him...___

_I love him...___

_I love him, but only on my own._

Damn you, Saotome! 

As Ukyou walks home, the first rays of light spread along the land, slowly, peeking over hills, hiding behind trees. The rain is slowing down. The sun's coming up to a gray sky. 

A couple blocks away from her shop, she notices a little ball of black in front of her. She bends over. 

"P-chan! What are you doing here, honey?" It is indeed, P-chan, but a very downcast one. His skin is sodden and matted, his mouth is seriously drooping, and he's crying. 

"You poor baby! It's okay, I won't hurt you!" Ukyou says as P-chan backs away a little bit. "Why aren't you with Akane? She must be worried sick. Doesn't she love you?" Another tear dribbles down P-chan's face. 

"Don't worry, honey, I know what it's like to not be loved." Ukyou sighs, and looks away for a minute. Her face brightens slightly. "I know, you can come home with me! I'll love you and take care of you!" 

P-chan looks up, his expression unreadable but his aura is slightly lighter. "Kwee." 

Ukyou and P-chan approach the shop, Ukyou carrying him. As they enter, the sun finally comes out, lighting the sky like a bird who has just learned he can sing. It's going to be a beautiful day... 

  


  
  



End file.
